


Eyes of a Monster.

by banorawhites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen, Human Experimentation, POV First Person, Poor Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: Hojo contemplates his son.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Eyes of a Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent several hours watching my friend 3D model Hojo and then wrote this at 3am enjoy

I felt so alarmingly little towards him.

Lucrecia had tried to warn me towards the end of her pregnancy, when her stomach was already covered in scars from our experimentation.

“It’s your own child. You’ll take to them when they’re born, parents always do. Are you sure you want to keep doing this, Hojo?”

That was back before we even knew the gender of the thing. Lucrecia was having second thoughts, and briefly considered a termination, but ultimately I prohibited it. I wasn’t wasting precious cells on a second chance.

When he was born, Lucrecia was crying. Minutes old, he already had a tuft of white hair and glowing green irises, withblack slits splicing them it in two. 

I had him in my arms from the moment he was born. Cleaned the filth off him and waited expectantly for him to start crying like a normal child would, but he never did. Lucrecia began to panic then, as she tended to do.

“Is he alright? What’s happening to him?”

“He’s fine, Lucrecia.”

Still addled with hormones and morphine, I wasn’t surprised she was fretting so much. I took the child and for the first time, examined them. 

Glowing green eyes. Eyes of a monster. Even the demon in the basement had more human eyes than him. 

He was no son of mine. Yes, it might have been my sperm that created him, but he was no child to me. He was a success, proof that my research was right. He was living proof that I was the scientific mind Shinra needed, not Gast.

I raised him. I made sure he was learning fast, and began his self defence training early. It was a nuisance having him run around in the lab but there was nowhere else for him to go. 

Every lab researcher remarked on his marvellous eyes. They would coo over him and tell him how gorgeous he was, how handsome they made him look. It was all a front, however, to hide how terrified they were of the monster allowed to roam freely amongst us. 

It was the same eyes that made him stand out. On propaganda posters, at every public appearance and address. It was how he earned his moniker after all, the demon of Wutai. 

Those same eyes emblazoned across Midgar struck fear into the hearts of all, green glow the same as the sickly glow of mako. 

The green mako envelops him in the test chamber, surrounding him completely. He won’t need to breathe- there are enough pale white tubes in and out of his body, tangling in his hair, to ensure that he won’t need to do anything for a while. 

Floating like a creature in a pickling jar, it is hard to imagine he is anyone’s son, certainly not my own. We share no resemblance. 

As I stare into the glowing green liquid surrounding him, I see my own face reflected in the glass and for a moment, my eyes glow green too.


End file.
